GOING UNDER
by Misuki.YaOi LoVeR
Summary: Songfic Yoh-Anna creado por Mailyn Asakura escrito para nosotras las lectoras que nos gustaria desquitarnos con Anna por hacer sufrir a nuestro Yoh TT-TT, pues la venganza a llegado! LEEANLO ESTA MUY WENO :D


Aqui tamos de regreso con este songfic YohxAnna escrito por Mailyn Asakura, aunque mas bien creo que es Yoh-Anna jeje n-n'. Si eres de esas personas que odian a Anna por quedarse con Yoh y hacerlo sufrir estas en el lugar indicado, esta es la venganza con la que siempre hemos soñado ¿no es así mis queridas lectoras (y lectores :P)? y si eres de las personas que gustan de la pareja YohxAnna te recomiendo que no continues, esto puede llegar a ser demasiado fuerte para ti XD :P pero si el mornbo es mayor, ADELANTE!! nadie te detiene XD :P. Espero que disfruten leyendo este songfic tanto como yo!!!!! 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

GOING UNDER por Evanescence

**Now I will tell you what I've done for you **

**50 thousand tears I've cried **

**Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you **

**And you still won't hear me… I'm going under**

_Ahora te voy a decir lo que he hecho por ti _

_50 mil lagrimas he llorado _

_gritando, engañando y sangrando por ti _

_y tu sigues sin escucharme… Estoy muriendo._ …

Entrenamiento… ¿que acaso es la única palabra que sabes decir?, ¿que no te das cuenta que ya tienes todo lo que querías?; no es que me cueste hacer un estúpido entrenamiento, pero lo que me cuesta es la maldita actitud que tomas por cosas insignificantes. Ya soy Shaman King y me vengo enterando que tu solo me utilizaste y todo por tus malditos lujos. Pero tu no te das cuenta de cuanto daño me has hecho, yo te quise, ¡llore por ti y maldita sea hasta me sacrifique por ti!, ¿y con que me pagas? ¡¡con nada!!!.

**Don't want your hand, this time ****I'll save myself **

**Maybe I'll wake up for once **

**Not tormented daily defeated by you **

**Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom. **

**I'm dying again.**

_No quiero tu mano, esta vez me salvo a mi mismo _

_Puede que despierte de una vez _

_Sin sufrir diario siendo derrotado por ti _

_Justo cuando pensé que ya todo había terminado _

_Estoy muriendo otra vez._

Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no necesito de ti, nunca lo hice y ya estoy demasiado grandecito para vivir por mi mismo, ya no aguanto estar junto a ti todos los días, soportando tus caprichos. Y tu me dices que no puedo vivir sin ti, que mi vida seria un fracaso si tu no estas ahí… ¡Ja! que equivocada estas, estoy mucho mejor sin ti!, incluso me sentía feliz si te pudieras marchar ahora mismo. ¿Que ironía no crees?, yo creo que una mejor pregunta seria - ¿que harías TU sin mi?

**I'm going under **

**Drowning in you **

**I'm falling forever **

**I've got to break through.**

_Me estoy muriendo _

_Ahogándome en ti _

_Estoy cayendo por siempre _

_Lo tengo que superar._

Yo no tengo nada que perder si tu te vas, nunca recibí ni una muestra de cariño de parte tuya siempre gritándome y ridiculizándome enfrente de todo aquel que se te oponga, y ahora que ya obtuviste todo lo que tu querías no encuentras mejor manera de satisfacer tu ego que haciéndome pasar humillación tras humillación. ¡Créemelo mujer! que bueno que tengo mis impulsos bien controlados si no ten por seguro que ahorita tendrías mas de una marca en ese tu perfecto cuerpo que hace que me de nauseas cada vez que lo utilices como arma para conseguir lo que te propones, pero déjame decirte que de mi punto de vista… das lastima.

**Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies **

**So I don't know what's real and what's not **

**Always confusing the thoughts in my head **

**So I can't trust myself anymore **

**I'm dying again**

_Juntando y mezclando verdades y mentiras _

_Ya no se que es real y que no _

_Siempre confundiendo los pensamientos de mi cabeza _

_Que ya no puedo confiar en mi mismo _

_Estoy muriendo otra vez._

Que tonto fui al no darme cuenta de que tan solo me utilizabas, me hiciste creer que te importaba pero tu solo buscabas placer, el placer de vivir como una reina con riquezas y una vida fácil, y déjame felicitarte, ¡lo conseguiste!, no importa si fueron vil mentiras o si perjudicaron a otras personas, ¡pero claro!! La única importante siempre fuiste tu, ¿no es así? Pues no, que equivocada estabas, yo fui el que te hizo reina y déjame recordarte que puedo ser el que te quite ese puesto.. ¡ja! que ignorante eres.

**So go and scream, scream at me **

**I'm so far away **

**I won't be broken again **

**I've got to breathe **

**I can't keep going under!!!**

_Ven y grita, grítame a mi _

_Estoy tan lejos _

_No seré destruido otra vez _

_Necesito respirar _

_No puedo seguir muriendo!!!_

¿Que? ¿Estas llorando? Jaja, no te creo, yo se que es una nueva trampa y créelo, esta vez no pienso caer. ¿que dices? ¿Que fue culpa de tu maldito orgullo? Sabes…¡no soy estúpido!!!, ¡me utilizaste! ¿Y todavía piensas que voy a caer? ¡Sigue soñando! ¡Vete! ¡¡Lárgate!! ¡No te quiero volver a ver!... mi querida Anna Kyouyama te metiste en el territorio equivocado, me diste un golpe bajo y ahora te estoy devolviendo el favor; llévate tus estúpidas riquezas que yo no las necesito, pero déjame decirte una ultima cosa… tu me quitaste mucho mas que riquezas, me lastimaste como nadie nunca lo había hecho, yo te ame y tu me ignoraste, me destruiste; por eso tu ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí, vete y déjame seguir con mi vida!.

Por Mailyn Asakura -


End file.
